terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
RyanMan47
About "The true man himself." this boss is exclusive to War Mode using the Creator's Petal at Day - Next Dawn in terraria game. he is also apart of the Cross Moon event. Stats * 54,570 HP (Normal Mode) * 132 Defense (Normal Mode Defense) * 66,305 HP (Expert Mode Phase 1) * 148 Defense (Expert Mode Phase 1) * 28,300 HP (Expert Mode Phase 2) * 182 Defense (Expert Mode Phase 2) * 216 Damage (Normal Mode) * 284 Damage (Expert Mode Phase 1) * 318 Damage (Expert Mode Phase 2) * 120 Damage (Terra Blade Beams Expert Mode Phase 2) * 147 Damage (Night's Edge Beam Normal Mode Phase 1 & 2) * 224 Damage (Night's Edge Beam Expert Mode Phase 1 & 2) * 210 Damage (Terra Blaster Expert Mode Phase 2) * 167 Damage (Blaster Normal Mode Phase 2) * 193 Damage (Blaster Expert Mode Phase 2) * 143 Damage (Blaster Beam Normal Mode Phase 2) * 187 Damage (Blaster Beam Expert Mode Phase 2) * 150 Damage (Fire Normal Mode) * 237 Damage (Fire Expert Mode) * 45 Damage (Punch Phase 1 & 2 Normal Mode) * 125 Damage (Punch Phase 1 & 2 Expert Mode) "Abillitys" Teleporting Inflicting Debuffs The Fight Phase 1 The Fight will start with the status Message "RyanMan47 Has Become!" and the fight starts from there. In Phase 1, he will Walk a bit and teleport around the Player. he will shoot some Terra Blade Beams And Terra Blasters. if you do get too close to him he will "Punch" you Dealing 45 Damage when punched, it Inflicts the Bleeding Debuff and Slow Debuff for 2 Seconds (4 Seconds Expert Mode). when he is at ½ HP, The Next Phase will begin. Phase 2 (Expert Mode) When Phase 2 Starts He will gain more speed and more defense a message will appear in chat as well. "Now aren't you just a lucky cookie?". he will shoot more Terra Blasters and will now shoot fire and the fire will stay on the ground untill you put it out. he shoots more Terra Blasters now. He will now have Blasters and they shoot Beams. if hit, will inflict the Bleeding! and On Fire! Debuff for 6 Seconds. when you take out ALL of his health. the next Patch explains. [] V "Death" He Falls to the ground, you can either kill him or give him any type of healing potion and let him live, If you let him live He will move into your house and sell items that will be in the Shopkeeper Ware Patch. if he is killed as a "NPC" now, he will respawn 5.7 Seconds after "Death" "NPC" Names RyanMan47 (Duh) If you kill him He Drops all stuff in Drop Patch and you finish the boss fight, HALELUJAH HALELUJAH ANOTHER BOSS IS DEAD ANOTHER BOSS IS DEAD HALELUUUUUUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TA DIIIIING! Drops 20 Hellstone Bars 1 Crafting Table One Of these items will drop at least ''once every time you Fight the boss'' Terra Blade 2% Night's Edge 12% Legendary Night's Edge 1% 1 Gold Bar "Text" During Fight "Oi! Nope!" - When Punched "Get TERRAREEEED!!!!!!!!! " - when you get hit by Terra Blade Beams ">.>" - when you die in the boss fight text 1 "WHEN YOU TRY YOU BEST BUT YA DON'T SUCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD" - when you die in the boss first text 2 "Nope.avi" When you get hit by fire "is it true the average human being normally hits blasters while trying not to at 2.54½.700 at 12:00 AM Sharp true because you seem to be a average human being that got hit by a blasted BLASTER eeeeeeey- on but at a average human being in the 2.62½ as with the train at 45.70½ Miles per hour i think the average human being would go through alot worse while hit by a train and a beam's blasted blaster beam's Beam of the blasted blaster's beam. wow. <.<" - when hit by blaster beams. Shopkeeper Wares Bone Of Souls (47 Gold Each) Gold Helmet (27 Silver) Gold Greaves (83 Silver) Quotes "What about That Chara? i don't know. she seems to have a "I hate you" look on me. is it because of something she saw me do? i don't know.." - Random quote when interacting if Chara Dreemurr is moved in the house "eeyyyyy Sans Skeleton in here yeee booooiii" - Random quote when interacting if When Sans The Skeleton is moved in the house "WHAT IS LOOOOOVE BABY DON'T HURT MEEEE DON'T HURT MEEEE OOOOH" - Random quote when interacting during Blood moon "Clowns Clowns Clowns Clowns Clowns Clowns Clowns Clowns Animatronics Animatronics Animatronics Animatronics Animatronics Animatronics Animatronics WHAT MORE DO YA WANT?!?!?" Random quote when interacting during The Sister Location invasion Event. My words on this boss i made uh... dunno. its me. well, from this site. XD Category:War Mode Boss Category:War Mode Monsters